


We shouldn’t be doing this (The ache will be too much)

by DalmaArlissthayr



Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, Day 3 - Soft and Slow/After a Fight, Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Teasing, mild frottage, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalmaArlissthayr/pseuds/DalmaArlissthayr
Summary: He would never forget the salty taste of Eddie’s tears on his cheeks when they finally came, overcame by the feelings.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771780
Comments: 6
Kudos: 150





	We shouldn’t be doing this (The ache will be too much)

Buck hummed with pleasure, enjoying the feeling of Eddie’s hands running over his back, softly scratching his skin and he gradually went down. Their lips were moving in synchrony, slow and sweet, so good it was taking his breath away. He held him closed, just for the sake of do it, and encouraged him to put his leg over his hips. The feeling of his warm skin against him making him lose his breath, still not used to the shivers it send down his spine every time they met.

“We really shouldn’t be doing this,” Buck said, immediately gasping when Eddie parted their lips and went directly to his neck, licking and biting the skin there until his toes were curling and his entire body was trembling like a leaf. “Weren’t we fighting just an hour ago?”

Eddie leaved a kiss just above his pulse point, making Buck’s hips thrust forward in response. “Yes, we were, because certain someone was being a reckless asshole again, don’t you know who I’m talking about?”

Buck laughed “Oh, I think I have an idea,” he said, leaning to catch Eddie’s lips once again, letting their tongues fight for dominance until their breaths were uneasy and their legs as firm as jelly “You didn’t seem to mind me being a reckless asshole when you pushed me against the wall.”

“That’s because you looked too good for your own good. I wanted to rip that smile from your face,” Eddie whispered against his cheek, leaving a soft kiss in there, and effectively making Buck melt in the bed “And I did it, are you really going to complain to me now?”

Buck made what he expected was a negative sound, before launching for Eddie’s lips once again, raising his hands to hold the man’s face closer. He wasn’t going to complain, not then and not ever, because they had a wonderful kiss, messy and full of feelings, just like he liked them the best, and then Eddie proceed to literally rip their clothes off, which leaded to what had to be the best angry sex he had ever had, and consequently, their current position. The two of them naked, messily tangled in each other, covered in sweat and having troubles to catch their breath as they kissed became softer and softer with every minute, every trace of anger and resentment for their early argument forgotten.

What he was never going to forgot was the way Eddie’s eyes glowed as he screamed at him that he needed him to stop being so careless, the he couldn’t resist to see him hurt once again just because he was trying to play the hero. Buck couldn’t remember what he was saying, which excuses he were giving his friend, before Eddie snapped and pushed him against the wall of his living room, claiming his lips with everything he had in him. He would never forget how he held him tightly enough for his fingers to leave marks on his hips, on his shoulders. He would never forget the salty taste of Eddie’s tears on his cheeks when they finally came, overcame by the feelings.

He had been absolutely beautiful, and every time Buck remembered that he couldn’t help but kiss him once again, wanting to make clear that yes, he had been reckless, but he came back to him, and now they were free to hold the other as much as they wanted to, free to kiss every time they wanted, just as he was doing then.

“I can’t believe that all I needed to get you to kiss me was to run into a fire.” Buck mumbled against his lips, smiling cheekily.

The smile fell from his face when Eddie buried his fingers on his hair and pulled hard, ripping a breathless moan from his throat. “Too soon,” Eddie said between kisses, his hips were starting to thrust against Buck’s once again, which was making incredibly hard for him to concentrate “At least try to wait a week.”

“What?” Buck babbled, far too gone to keep paying him any attention. His fingers pressed Eddie’s hips, trying to make him hump harder against him, and Eddie laughed, opening more his legs so their cocks could touch between their bodies. It made them groan, the two of them starving for another taste of the sweet delight they had not long before, but at the same time too tired to do anything more than rut against the other like horny animals.

“I love you.” Eddie gasped against his neck, and Buck whined, pressing his eyes tightly so he wouldn’t start doing something embarrassing like crying while he was humping against Eddie.

“I– I love you, too,” he whispered, wrapping his arms around Eddie to bring him down, his back hitting the mattress hard enough to shake it, startling a giggle out of them. “I’m sorry.”

Eddie, whose mind was clouded by endorphins but was still able to decipher Buck’s language, understood that his – now – boyfriend was apologizing not only for his little stumbling, but for their argument of before, and maybe even for being an inconsiderate asshole with him that morning, while they were on shift. He sighed, burying his nose on Buck’s hair with a hum.

“I know,” he said, moving so he could rest his head on the crook of Buck’s neck, resting a hand over his chest. He had to fight the urge to feel the muscles under his fingers. “Just try to not do it again.”

“Will do,” Buck mumbled, even when both of them knew that it was an empty promise. Buck would always put the lives of others before his own safety, just like Eddie and any of the other members of the 118. But Eddie appreciated the gesture.

Buck ran his hands down his back, sending a wave of shivers all over his body, but neither of them moved, even when their cocks were aching for some relief and there was distinctive warm on the bottom of their crotch. Eventually, the ache would be too much to be ignored, but for the moment, they were more than happy to remain there, hugging closely and enjoying the feeling of their naked bodies together.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, leave a kudo and maybe a comment.
> 
> You can come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/DalmaWriter)


End file.
